Smut
by silverbells
Summary: AU. A happy oneshot from me. Its filled with ROMY goodness though lacking in a strong plot. Its mostly just a small glimpse into their lives.


AN: I felt sort of guilty for how sad my other one shot was so I decided to write a happy one to balance it out.

Summary:

Just for anyone who hasn't read Let me be and doesn't want to. Basics are Remy moves to the town Anna (Rogue/ Marie) lives in. They become friends as he realizes she is being abused by her adopted father. Remy spends a year protecting her as best he can before his father calls him back to New Orleans. He insists that they do something to protect her. Jean-Luc takes her to stay with family friends after forbidding Remy contact with her for fear it will jeopardize the alliance with Bella's family. From there its pretty much the first film with any other details filled in by this story.

_Thoughts_

**Writing**

:Telepath:

&&  
Flashback  
&&

* * *

Rogue sits on the roof looking out at the setting sun. Her hands absently fiddle with her gloves tugging them off a bit before pulling them back on snuggly. A small noise of someone climbing up to the roof behind her brings a smile to her lips. 

_Looks like I wont be alone for long. Not that I really should have expected it. Not with Remy here. I can't believe he is here, I never thought I would see the boy again. And now he just turns up on my doorstep of all places._

&&  
The doorbell rings, Rogue who is walking down the stairs looks around. No one else seems to have noticed or cared so she slowly walks over to the door and opens it. Without looking at who is standing there she begins speaking "Can Ah help..." however, before she can finish she looks up and she locks eyes with the boy on the doorstep.

"Remy? What the hell are ya doin' here?"

He flashes her a grin before wrapping his arms around her. Lifting her Remy swings her around in a circle a few times. Setting her down he gives a broad grin and then pouts. "Yo' not happy to see Remy chere? Dat hurts."

Playfully she slaps him across the chest, "O' course Ah'm happy to see ya swamp rat. But why are ya here? Did ya follow meh?"

Before he can answer Professor Xavier voice echos in her head causing a far off look to come over her face:Rogue would you please bring your friend to my office.: As he finishes she gives a small shake of her head to clear her thoughts.

Giving Remy a small grin she takes his arm and leads him back into the mansion. "Guess mah questions will have to wait. The professor wants to speak with ya now."  
&&

An arm wraps around her waist breaking her out of her thoughts. Startled she twists out of the arm and comes around to face her attacker. A sad smile twists Remy's lips as he looks at her trying to get her racing heart back under control.

"Ah wont hurt yo' chere, never would, never will. Yo' know dat right?"

With an apologetic look on her face she nods and comes back over to sit with him keeping a small bit of distance between them. "Ah know that but things change and Ah have to beh careful. Can't have ya perverted thoughts gettin' in my head now can we?"

Scooting a little closer Remy adopts an expression of hurt before responding, "Dat was low Chere, what makes yo' dink Remy here has any perverted thoughts in his head. Ah be a fine upstanding citizen."

This gets a snort of laughter out of Rogue, "Fine upstanding citizen mah ass. The day Remy LeBeau is a fine upstanding citizen is the day the world comes to an end. Ya couldn't even make it a day without stealin' someone's wallet and flirting with half the population of the institute. Ah doubt there ya can go five minutes without imaginin' some girl naked. Not to mention that ya drink, swear, gamble and smoke every chance ya get."

Remy joins her in laughing at this "Yo' might have a point dere chere. But fo' yo' Ah'ld give it all up." On this last statement he pulls her in close bodily lifting her into his lap and wrapping his arms around her.

This causes her entire body to tense and the smile to fade from her face. Feeling the rise in tension Remy looks down at her frowning loosing his grip on her. "Anna, what yo' scared of?"

Wiggling a bit she gets out of his grip and deposits herself next to him again. "Ya know its been forever since anyone has called meh that. Everyone here thinks mah real name is Marie. Not that even that many people know meh as that either." She looks over at him giving a wry smile. "Ya never did tell meh how ya ended up here."

Remy gives a small sigh before giving her a charming grin, "would yo' believe Ah heard 'bout dis place from a friend and decide' ta give it a shot after Ah walked out on mah weddin'?"

Looking back at him incredulously she responds, "ya walked out on Bella? Ya? The boy who nearly hitchhiked all the back home to New Orleans fo' the girl walked out on the weddin'? Ah find that hard ta believe."

Remy gives a bitter laugh, "Unfortunately, Bella turned out not to beh da girl Ah thought she was. Definitely, wouldn't have been worth hitchhiking home for. Turns out da girl starte' cheatin' on meh not long after Ah went to Mississippi. Didn't find out fo' a while. Was even goin' to go through with it anyways for da sake of da guild. But in da end Ah couldn't do it. Got mahself kicked out of da guild and New Orleans for dat one. Mah pere gave meh da information for dis place told meh ta go give it a shot. Personally, Ah think he felt guilty for havin' to tell meh to go and figured Ah was better off here den on da street."

"That sucks Remy. Ah'm so sorry. But at least we found each other again. That has to count for somethin'. Right?" Slowly Rogue reaches over and twines her gloves fingers into his. She then gives his hand a small squeeze. He returns the gesture, holding on to her hand.

He turns to look towards her and keeps a nonthreatening posture. "Yeah, it counts for somethin'. Counts for a whole lot if yo' ask meh. Nice job changin' da subject by da way. Yo' gonna answer why yo' don't want to beh close to meh when yo' had no problem with it dis afternoon?"

A blush comes her face, "Would ya believe dat this afternoon Ah forgot about mah powers? It just felt old times but better. It was like back home except Ah didn't have to worry that come evening Ah would be back in hell. But now, Ah'm scared Ah'll hurt ya. Ah just don't want to take any chances. Aren't ya scared of meh?" She looks at him making eye contact as waves of fear and guilt wash over his senses.

"Never, Chere. Ah could never be scared of yo'. Are da people here scared of yo' just cause of yo' powers? Yo' are mah best friend and mah petite seour, nothin' will change dat. Nothin'."little sister Tears begin to fall down Anna's cheeks, and she leans over burying her face in his chest. She gives a small nod as her only response to his question. Gently Remy projects his love and concern towards her pulling her closer into his arms. He lets out a small sigh when she fails to tense or try and pull away from him. He rubs his hand up and down her back gently singing to her French lullabies.

_I can't believe they are scared of her. How could anyone be scared of my Anna? She's the sweetest girl I've ever known. So what if her powers are dangerous so are a lot of people's if they don't have control. Hell, I could blow up this whole school if I wanted to and not even have to try. _

Once she has calmed down and her tears stopped she pulls back a bit from his chest. "Ah've missed ya, Remy."

"Ah missed yo' too." Remy leans over and presses a kiss into her hair. "Now, shouldn't yo' be goin' to bed? Its gettin' to be a bit late for sittin' on roof tops don't yo' think."

She simply shakes her head and gives a small shiver of discomfort before burying her head back against his chest. He begins running his fingers through her hair in a soothing manner. "Chere, yo' still don't sleep at night do yo'?" Again she shakes her head refusing so move from her place buried against his chest. He gives a small sigh. "And here Ah kept yo' awake all afternoon. Yo' should of told meh. How 'bout if we go in and watch a movie? Dat sound ok Chere?"

She considers this for a minute before agreeing. "Alright. We can go in. But Ah don't want ya worrin' 'bout meh losing sleep. It was worth it to spend time with ya and catch up."

They both get up and head towards the edge of the roof swinging down to go inside.

* * *

Three months later:

It's early evening as Rogue sits catching the last few rays of sun on her cheeks. Speaking seemingly to no one, "Don't even think about it." This causes a laugh to sound from the other end of the roof. Remy appears from the direction of the laugh. As he gets close to her he speaks, "Ah have no idea what yo' are talkin' 'bout Chere. Yo' must be confusin' meh with someone else."

"Sure ya don't swamp rat. Ya wanted meh ta meet ya here early?"

Gracefully Remy settles himself next to her kissing her gently just above her hairline. "Dat is true. Remy has a surprise for yo'. Now take off yo' gloves and close yo' eyes."

She turns to face him with fear in her eyes. "Take off mah gloves? Are ya crazy? Not a chance." In response Remy gives her a pout, "For meh ma petite river rat? Ah promise nothin' bad will happen." My small

There is still doubt in her face as she gives a small nod and pulls her gloves off. She the folds them in her lap. Looks over at him one last time to make sure he has a pair of gloves on and then nods shutting her eyes. Seeing this a smirk comes over his face.

"Ok, now hold out yo'r hands and make a cup with them." The corner of her mouth twists up in a half smile as she complies with his instructions. "This better not be anythin' gross Remy. Ah'll have no choice but to kick ya butt if ya did somethin' like that."

The smirk on Remy's face turns into a cocky grin at this, but he puts a teasing tone of hurt in his voice. "Yo' could give a guy da impression dat yo' didn't yo'r present. Dat or dat yo' don't trust meh."

Rogue lets out a small peal of laughter before responding. "Ya know as well as Ah do that not only do Ah trust ya more then anyone else in the world but that Ah want to know what on earth is worth all of this effort as a present."

Before she can get going on a tirade he withdraws a small bundle from his pocket. He takes this and gently places it in her open hands.

"Yo' can open yo'r eyes chere."

Immediately she complies and looks down at the small lump of fur in her hands. Her gaze then switches back and forth between the gray bundle and his face. The fluff in her hand gives off a small mew before curling back up into a ball. Without thinking she pulls her hands into her and places the small creature in her lap. She uses her gloves to wrap around it and act as a blanket.

"Its a kitten?" she ask incredulously.

The grin on Remy's face gets wider at this, "tres bein chere. Yo' can identify animals. Ah always knew yo' were a smart one. Now can yo' tell meh what sound da chien makes?" Very good dear, dog

This earns him an elbow to his ribs. "Ya know that isn't what Ah meant. Why did ya get meh a kitten."

Remy fakes a look of confusion as he responds "but chere, dat is what yo' said. As for why dat should beh obvious. Ah wanted to." He then replaces his confusion with the grin that has been trying to escape. "Figured dat maybe yo' would like a pet. And yo' always said yo' were more of a cat person. Plus with all dat fur yo' don't have to worry 'bout hurtin' it or anythin'."

A giant smile spreads across her face as she looks at him, "merci beaucoup. Merci Beaucoup."Thank you a bunch She then turns her attention to the small lump of fur in her lap. She begins running her fingers over the soft fur. As the small animal starts to purr Remy feels the waves of contentment coming off of the pair.

Teasingly Remy leans over, "Am Ah gonna have to compete for yo'r attention now against him?"

Rogue simply nods her eyes not leaving the kitten's small face as it opens it eyes to look up at her with startling green eyes. She lets out a small giggles before speaking half to Remy half to the kitten. "Really Remy, ya don't stand a chance against this much cuteness. Now what am Ah goin' to call ya? Hmmmm?"

Remy laughs at this before shifting so that she is situated between his legs his arms wrapped around her pulling her to his chest. "Now, if yo' gonna be dat way Ah might just have to take her back. Den what would yo' do?"

Its Rogue's turn to pout now though her attention is still directed to petting the small creature. "Ya wouldn't do somethin' like that. 'Cause that would make meh sad and ya wouldn't want that would ya?"

"Vrai. Da minou stays. But yo' still have to name him. Ah would suggest Remy it is a good name yo' know." True, Kitten Remy gives her a wink with this and squeezes his arms tighter around her.

A mischevious grin spreads across her face, "Ah think not. Wouldn't want to burden da poor thing with bein' brought down by ya reputation. Ah'm thinking smut would be a good name."

"Smut? And yo' claim yo' are worried 'bout my reputation hurtin' it." They both laugh at this. Before Rogue reaches back and playfully smacks him.

"Ah'll have ya know that smut does not have to be anythin' dirty or obscene it refers to a small flake of soot or other dirt."

"Ooo someone's been readin' the dictionary. Now Ah see how yo' were able to identify da minou so quickly."kitten

"Well we do live in a school," rolls off her tongue quickly before her breathe catches in her throat. When she continues her voice is strained, "ya not leavin' meh again are ya Remy?"

Immediately, Remy turns her around in his arms. Gently, he lifts her chin with his finger. "Non, Ah'm not gonna leave yo'. Ah didn't want to leave yo' the first time and Ah'm never gonna leave yo' again. Je t'aime, Roguey. Je t'aime." No, I love you

Tears of happiness begin to fall down her cheeks as she cradles the small bundle close to her protecting it as she curls up against Remy's chest. "Je t'aime aussi." I love you too

After a heartfelt moment curled against each other Remy gently tilts her head back up to look at him. She gives him a watery smile which is reflected in his soft smile. He wipes away her tears before looking back down at the little kitten. "So, yo' gonna take nous ami here insider and introduce him around?" friend.

Her face falls at this. "Remy, he can't stay with meh. Kitty is allergic to cats. She'll have a cow if Ah suggest he stays in our room."

The irony of the statement is too much for both of them as they start laughing. "Da Chat is allergic to minou? Yo' jokin' right?" Cat, kittens She shakes her head no as she continues to laugh. "Well den, the little fella will have to come stay with meh. There are some advantages to gettin' a room to yo'rself. Though Ah wouldn't mind sharin' it with yo' chere."

A grin spreads across her face. "Dream on. But Ah would appreciate it if ya would take care of him for meh. At least give him a good place to stay."

"For yo' chere. Anythin'. Do yo' want to take him in and find a nice place for him to sleep tonight?"

Rogue nods "Oui, lets get him settled." Yes She waits for him to stand before using his extended hand to help her get up.

They make their way across the roof top until they are standing directly over his window. He drops down first swinging himself through the open window into the room. He then leans out extending his hands to take the kitten. She gently places Smut into his hands and waits for him to step far enough into the room for her to swing herself in.

Remy has placed the kitten down on his bed where it is now exploring on its small legs. Occasionally, it lets out soft mewing noises before circling and curling up by the pillows. Its small pink tongue darts out as it yawns before closing its eyes once again.

Rogue glances at this letting out a soft aww at the sight of her kitten. Once he has settled she moves over to Remy's closet and opens the door. She starts rifling through the contents while Remy stands with an amused expression on his face. After a good five minutes he moves over to stand behind her.

"Can Ah help yo' find somethin' chere?"

"Yeah, yo' got a shoe box somewhere in here?"

Remy nods and the reaches up above her head to grab a box. He hands this to her, which earns him her tongue stuck out at him. "Show off."

She takes the box and puts it down on the desk before going over to his dresser and opening the bottom drawer. "What do yo' need now?"

An evil grin twists her lips as a twinkle comes into her eyes. "Ah need somethin' soft to line the box with silly. Don't ya have anythin' in here that Ah can use?"

Chuckling Remy makes his way over to his dresser and pulls out a battered sweater from the back corner of a different drawer. "Dis work? Yo' sure Ah shouldn't be worried 'bout competition from da little fella?"

A laugh comes out of her smiling lips as she pushes her hair behind her ears. "Are ya jealous Mister LeBeau?" Walking over she folds the sweater to make a small nest for her kitten in the box. However, as she is taking the bed over to him she pauses to stifle a yawn.

When Remy makes a questioning noise at her hesitancy she shrugs, "Ah guess Ah didn't get as much sleep as Ah thought."

"Why don't yo' come lie down with yo'r new man den."

She hesitates again, before nodding. "Lie with meh?"

He gives her a cocky grin as he moves to sit on the bed kicking off his shoes. "Ah thought yo' would never ask."

She reaches up and slaps him across the face for that. "Don't ya be gettin' any ideas..." she stops and looks at him before returning her hand to his face and gently caressing her hand down it.

"Remy...how?"

He smiles up at her as she stands before him. "Ah don't know but who am Ah to look a gift horse in the mouth." With this he slips his gloves off and gently caresses her face.

She trembles slightly and he quickly withdraws his hand. "Don't worry Chere, Ah'll never do somethin' yo' don't want. Ah promise."

She gives a small nod before launching herself at him and knocking him back onto the bed. Smut give a small disgruntled meow, looking up at them. This causes both of them to start laughing until a round of yawns interrupts them. "Yo' need to sleep more chere. Do yo' want to stay here with meh?"

She gives a murmur of contentment and snuggles against him. This causes him to chuckle once again before shifting them slightly so that she is nestled against his side. He pulls the extra blanket up from the foot of his bed and wraps it over the both of them. Her one hand reaches out to stroke the kitten absentmindedly. Remy lays his arms around her holding her close using one hand to stroke her hair. He kisses her softly on the back of her head before nuzzling the back of her head gently. Softly Remy whipsers in her ear "Je t'aime pour toujours Anna."I love you forever

A smile finds its way onto her lips as she lets out a happy sigh. Waves of love and happiness radiate out from her overwhelming Remy is a sense of wellbeing. Slowly they drift off to sleep held closely together.

Next to them the small kitten opens its eyes gives another yawn before getting up and walking to curl up once again in the space next to Rogue's stomach.

* * *

AN: I know its short but I thought it was cute. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it. I was trying something new with how I am doing the translations please let me know what you think about it.

Also my godfather does actually have a cat he names smut and I just couldn't resist using it. Or the irony of Kitty being allergic to cats.

Ok so Review is you can. I'ld love to know what people think.


End file.
